


The voices in our heads are very real, And they've got bones to pick

by zenarella



Category: Naruto
Genre: A dictatorship that well dictators, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Dimension Travel, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fuuinjutsu, Gen, Hatake Kakashi is a Little Shit, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Laws on chakra, Maybe - Freeform, Minato was a sunshine, Ninja's are actually Ninja like, Ninja's are smart, Quality over Quantity, Semi-Slow Updates, Team 7 are Trolls, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Time Travel, Tobirama is a Hatake is this relevant to plot probably not, a lot of people get shunted, are minato and kushina even dead, basically anyone who is anyone is a BAMF, can it be crack, chakra was a poison, die Danzo die, does an AU count as a fix-it, i like the idea of Uzushio, i'm still tagging, i'm still typing this, if its cannon it probably didn't happen, ill try to take myself seriously, is the whole cannon cast coming, is there some salt, islands are lovely homes, maybe not so bad at tagging, minato is bamf, my attempt at an AU, naruto is sunshine child, new timeline, no aliens well maybe some, no beta we die like Jiraiya, reicarnation is anthing, shisui a sunshine, sorry if the style of writing changes, takes place in Uzushio, team 7 are little shits, the Uchiha are catlike fight me, the powers that be like yeeting stuff, there might be angst I don't know, things are complicated but not, this is what happens when i'm enabled, war wears you down, we all love sunshine, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenarella/pseuds/zenarella
Summary: In which our favorite characters get shunted into an Alternate Universe, (Or the one where the powers that be are a bunch of pissy 10 year old's who reset their favorite game when it doesn't go their way).a brief exploration of my AU.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The voices in our heads are very real, And they've got bones to pick

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hiding in the Leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055632) by [aventria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aventria/pseuds/aventria), [iluxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluxia/pseuds/iluxia). 
  * Inspired by [Sasuke's No Good Very Bad Teammates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035764) by [GwendolynStacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynStacy/pseuds/GwendolynStacy). 



> Sorry for an Oc'ness.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS, IF I DID THIS WOULD NOT EXSIST

PROLOGUE:00

Sakura

Sakura was dead.

She knew she was, had known from the moment she woke up to blinding whiteness. It was not unexpected, had been preparing herself mentally for weeks now didn’t mean it hurt any less or that it was less scary.

It was terrifying actually, the thought of death… but like all things it was inevitable.

Her death had not been swift and or painless, it was agonizingly slow and painful to boot. She had not felt peace until Sasuke taking pity relived her of her burden with a quick snap of her neck.

The only reason she wasn’t crazy yet, was the fact that despite knowing how she had died and feeling every second of it, it was foggy like there was a cloud or haze not letting her picture it, clearly at least. It was a detached sort of feeling.

She had honestly thought she’ll at least outlive her sensei, but luck was not on her side. 

They had made a bet out of it, in a moment of clarity. 

Sakura felt that may have been the only moment that she had ever talked to the man…the one time it was not just one of his personas.

It was a testament to the man’s growth that even after the moment he continued the conversation, following through and openly acknowledging the bet.

‘He won! The bastard.’

‘Well at least I get to see my family again, or at least some of them.’ she mused. 

If she were honest, the decorating the purelands was- well so 1990

she did make it the purelands? 

‘Right????’ 

‘Right?’

“YOU DID MY DEAR, WELL YOU WOULD HAVE”

Looking around Sakura tried to locate the origin of the voice. Seeing nothing she opened her mouth about to respond, when the voice started again.

“NOW, ME PULLING YOU AWAY FROM YOUR DEATH SERVES A PURPOSE. YOU SAKURA HAVE A DESTINEY, ONE FULL OF ADVENTURE AND DARING-DO’S WITH YOUR FRIENDS.”

Still looking around Sakura was yet to find the source of the voice. deciding to just roll with the oddness, as she had been doing for the past 4 years before the War.

“BUT MADARA, THOSE FAKE DEITIES AS WELL AS THAT OVERGROWN HOUSE PLANT RUINED IT.” 

Opening her mouth once more Sakura was about to speak once again, when the voice started muttering about Greece and annoying twins.

“ANYWAY, IM SENDING YOU TO ANOTHER DIMENSION. CALL IT WHAT YOU WILL A SECOND CHANCE, AN INTERVENTION, A DREAM, FATE. THAT’S HONESTLY UP TO YOU.”  
“ALSO TRY NOT TO DIE FIRST, I HONESTLY HAD A LOT RIDING ON YOU BEFORE AND I CAN’T CHANGE MY BET NOW.”  
“SO, DON’T DIE, AT LEAST NOT FIRST.”

Unbothered at this point Sakura just nodded, what else could she do? Inner Sakura had started egging her on to cause a scene with the voice. Having no interest in dealing with anymore craziness than necessary she kept her mouth shut. She felt a glare on her.

"WELL SINCE YOU WANT TO LEAVE SO BAD BYE." the voiced said exasperated. 

The voice continued to grumble as Sakura's vision darkened.

"REMEBER YOU ARE NEVER ALONE".

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading.
> 
> All Critics are accepted, just no hate.
> 
> this is my first Naruto work


End file.
